


Find his men

by mediasploshion



Series: break deponia [2]
Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Child Murder, Kidnapping, Murder, Other, Suicide, Violence, again like 1 or 2 paragraphs, and slight happy ending syndrome again, decent to madness, it'll only come up in one chapter for like 2 paragraphs, its a problem with me, of skip it, oh boy i love making these guys suffer, so yeah if you don't want to read that part then maybe stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediasploshion/pseuds/mediasploshion
Summary: Argus survived the fall from the high boat but he just wants to get back to his men





	1. wake up

Everything felt cold, the world around him felt cold. No smell, no texture, just a sense of freezing. Argus had no sense of time, of where he was, or what was happening at all. The only thing he knew was that everything was cold. Then he finally saw something, a bright light. He wasn't sure if that was him opening his eyes or it was him just dying. The answer quickly became apparent as the light was stinging his eyes and he moved a hand to try and block it. Warmth began to return to him as he opened his eyes fully and began to finally get a sense of what was happening around him. He moved to sit up to get a better look at his current surroundings and groaned as he did as he realized he was in pain. He noticed a mirror nearby and looked at it, seeing the condition he was in. He was covered to the brim with bandages, looking almost like a childish attempt at turning someone into a mummy. You could barely see him at all through them. But the parts he could see he noticed he still had bits of makeup on him from when he tried to disguise himself as Cletus. Cletus, yes the one that got away. The one that got to escape the high boat before it was too late. It was all quickly coming back to him. Argus remembered being spun around in the blade for a good amount of time until he finally slipped out and just fell to the surface on his own. That's when he can't seem to remember much else, the impact must have knocked him out quick. 

After getting an assessment of the direct vicinity, Argus moved to try and stand up to look around more and quickly tumbled to the floor as his feet touched the ground. He still wasn't fully healed. The sound of the fall gave a large enough thud for someone else to enter the room. A young woman with brown frizzy hair saw him and quickly tried to help him to get him to lay down in the bed he was in before. Argus accepted the help but only sat back down, then he looked at the woman. 

"Who are you, where am I?" 

"The name's Prizma, and you're in the middle of the Red Rust sea buddy." 

"How did I get here?"

"I found you off the shore a few months ago, you were in pretty bad shape."

"How many months?"

"Three, you've been out since I found you."

He then took a moment to assess the situation, he's been knocked out and in a coma for several months, is in the middle of a large ocean with someone he doesn't know, and he has absolutely no idea about what has happened after the incident on the high boat. Though this probably wasn't the best situation, it certainly wasn't the worst.

"So you know how you got on that shore in such a bad shape, shark attack or something?"

"I fell from a tremendous height and miraculously survived. Do you know anything about the Organon?"

"Those guys, heck no. No one has seen them for months, and I say good riddance."

He knows peoples opinion on him and his men are very low, so he doesn't hold it too much against her that she feels the same as most people. 

"But anyway it's great to see you finally woke up, so what's your name?"

"Argus"

"... wait, you mean like?"

"Yes"

"oh ... oh and I just said that to your face, um, no offense?"

He just looked disinterested, he honestly did not care.

"... ok well anyway you should lay back down, that sounded like quite the tumble so you really shouldn't be forcing yourself up."

He did as suggested then and layed back down, not arguing too much since it did still seem like it would take a while for him to recover. And he got all the answers he wanted for now. So with nothing else to talk about he just simply tried to rest again. Prizma then left the room to go back to doing what she was doing before, leaving Argus with just his thoughts. His plan to get back at the Elysians and take over has probably fallen through. Either without him, his men didn't go through with the plan, or it is just pure war up there. For now Argus was just unable to know anything that could be happening up there. All he could get to know was the current situation he was in now of being cared for by some stranger. He wanted to recover as quickly as possible, so he went back to sleep to pass the time.


	2. Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argus tries to get back to shore, but gets hit by a horrible storm on the way

Ever since he first woke up, Argus has been trying to get his strength back every day. At first he would always just tumble to the floor, but after a few weeks he was able to at least get back up on his own. Then one day he could stand on his own, very shakily, but he was standing. After the moment he could stand he tried to do more and more on his own until he was finally fully healed. It took another two months for him to get to that point. Prizma was still happy to help him out, feeling bad he was just left in that kind of condition and so close to death. She tried her best to get friendly with Argus, but he always had a sort of limit to how friendly he would be. He saw no point to get extremely friendly with her, just enough to where she would still be happy to help him out and get to one of the cloning factories. Once there he will adjust the radio system to try and get a signal to Elysium. From there he can discuss how to get back there and to his men, and thus his plan would be back in action.

Once he had no further business staying in the middle of the ocean, and frankly eating fish every day was starting to annoy him, he demanded Prizma to take him to dry land and assist in finding a cloning facility. He knew all their locations by heart so he just needs to get a better sense of where he is. Prizma starts driving her boat house to shore then but before they could even see land, a large storm came and hit them hard. They tried to ride out the storm as best they could, and when things finally seemed peaceful Prizma tried to get the engine going again, but soon saw it was busted up from the storm. It would need quite a bit of time to be repaired by just her.

Just great, another delay forcing away the task at hand. Argus was beginning to get more annoyed as time had to be wasted before he could go forward with his plans. Since they are stuck now he might as well see where they are. He looks outside a window and sees that they seemed to have crashed on an island. It didn't have much trash littering the place which must mean that there is barely anyone around, if there are even people at all here. So now he is stuck even further in the middle of nowhere, has no idea where a major city is, and will be stuck here for who knows how long, just perfect.

"Ok so, by the looks of it, the engine may be out of order for a while ... ok I'll just be honest, I need about a month or so to fix this thing."

"A month?"

"It's waterlogged, needs more fuel, some parts are shot so I need to fix those. It's just gonna take a while ok."

"So I'm to be stuck here until it's fixed?"

"Or build a raft or something if you really can't wait that long."

Argus actually thought for a moment about that plan, but then quickly shot it down. He has no idea where he is so he could go in just any random direction and be rowing for weeks until he sees dry land again. Not to mention all the wildlife in the ocean could potentially kill him, having a working boat was just the best option. So he shall wait then for Prizma to just fix it and get them out of there.


	3. Stuck on the island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time stuck doing nothing and being apart from his men is starting to get to Argus

As the weeks passed while being stuck on the island Argus found content in very few little things at least. He was able to find a strange kind of fruit that was luckily safe to eat, and even some platypus eggs so he was able to at least finally eat something other than fish for once. And punching trees is a great way for getting some training again so he was a bit happy to know he could do that as well. But as time went on his thoughts still continued to only be about getting back to his men and finishing his plan. After about a week, every day Argus would ask Prizma how much longer the repairs would be. Eventually her answer just developed into "it'll be done when it's done". The two were just growing more annoyed with each other as time went on. Argus was sure that the repairs needed for the engine didn't have to take this long, and Prizma is just tired of hearing Argus ask so much.

They days continued to go on, but as they did Argus began to feel unnerved. The feeling crept up in his mind the longer he was forced to be away from his men. It was an experience he never really had to go through, he was made to be the leader of an army after all so being surrounded by them was common place. But now he was very far away from them, not a single one around. It was a very strange experience but Argus tried his best to not let it get to him. He must always be focused on the task at hand. But that becomes harder to not focus on this strange feeling of borderline loneliness, as the task at hand was literally to just wait and nothing else.

One night he simply had a hard time sleeping and so went outside to try and clear his head, maybe go for a jog and tire himself out. As he stepped out however he noticed the bright light from the moon, and from Elysium. In the next moment he was staring at the floating city, thinking about what must be happening up there. Is it pure chaos? He just doesn't know, but he wants to know, and badly. After quite a lot of time he simply just went to sleep outside, he was finally able to sleep that way.

The next morning he was still asleep in the sand, being woken up by Prizma nudging him with her foot.

"Hey, why the heck are you out here?"

"I fell asleep out here."

"But why? Don't like the futon now or something?"

"I just felt like sleeping outside for a change, any kind of change is nice now since it's been the same thing every day because you can't fix the engine any faster."

"Well you should be jumping for joy then as today should be the day everything is fixed and ready to go, just need to do some last touches first and we'll be golden."

"Finally, now we can begin to go somewhere more useful. Well go on then and hurry up."

Prizma then goes to finish up those last adjustments and soon enough they finally head off to sea. Finally they can head to dry land with a major city, then Argus can know where the hell he is and where to go from there. Finally the wait can begin to end and he can get his plans done. Just a little bit longer and he should be back to them soon.


	4. Send a message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argus finally gets to a radio and he tries to get in contact with the Organon

Finally, after more days out on the sea the two finally made it to dry land, and Porta Fisco no less. This was fantastic, Argus could just head up to the ascension station and try to get a signal powerful enough to reach Elysium. He was already making a B-line to where he needed to go right when he knew exactly where he was. Prizma tried to follow behind as best she could. Even though now it seemed like she didn't have to help him out anymore or be around him, she still wanted to out of concern as they had spent so much time together that she felt they have become strange sort of friends.

Soon enough Argus had reached a room with a radio transmitter. Before it was used to just contact the Prime controller who would be either in this room or on the highboat. But with enough power transferred to only the radio then maybe he can get a strong enough signal. He gets to work then, Prizma just watching him go at it. After a few minutes he gets as much power as he can rerouted to the radio system and begins trying to send his message.

"Hello, this is bailiff Argus, if you can hear this message then respond immediately. I am in the main ascension station in Porta Fisco. Again if you hear this then respond immediately."

He continued to try and send his message for several minutes, however he got no response at all from anyone on Elysium. The only thing he got was some random radio ad. He thought that the signal must not have been strong enough yet to reach Elysium, which was slightly infuriating. He kept trying to get a response, sounding more annoyed the longer he tried, until finally Prizma spoke up.

"I don't think whoever you are trying to call is going to answer."

"It appears so." He finally stopped trying to get a response.

"Maybe if you try again some other day."

"I have been waiting around long enough though, I should be getting an answer now!" He slammed his fist against the console, being tired of waiting and being stuck down here as everyone else is crammed onto Elysium.

"ok relax, I know this isn't the outcome you wanted, but it could always be worse."

"How?"

"You could be dead, or still stuck on that island."

"I suppose, but those thoughts don't help the current situation."

"well still, just relax and try again later. Patience is key after all."

Argus was still greatly annoyed, but he did think she was right in that he just needs to be a bit more patient in this situation. He had already been waiting countless years to begin his uprising in Elysium, he could wait a little more to just at least get back to his men. He'll wait then and try, try again until finally someone responds.


	5. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argus tries several more times to contact Elysium, but one day he sees that it is just impossible to do so

It had been several months since Argus first sent the message to try and reach Elysium. Day after day he had started to get a routine of trying to get a response about three to five times a day. Progressively he just got more and more annoyed, he couldn't stand being in this situation. Every day he felt more unnerved by the fact that he was alone, no other Organon, not even Cletus or Rufus here to give a good enough substitute. He wasn't used to this feeling of loneliness. As bailiff he always had several of his men around him, there was always someone nearby, but now there is nothing. Sure he had Prizma with him, but it just didn't work with her. He needed clones with him, the sense of unity and the bond between them all is what he wanted back. Slowly it was just starting to feel agonizing to him. It had almost been a full year since the incident on the high boat, that had been the longest he had even been away from any of his men for sure and he loathed it.

Another day had come and the usual Routine began, he had woken up, eaten a bare minimum of what he needed for breakfast and went to work trying to get the message through. Once it had again failed, Prizma suggested they go for a walk around town so Argus could possibly get his mind off of things and relax. He decides why not and goes with the idea, not much else to do anyway. On their walk though they notice a lot of people seem to be murmuring about something big. They didn't quite hear what the subject was about though at first, but soon Argus heard someone mention Elysium. Once he heard that he went straight up to the person and asked why they were talking about Elysium. The person then explained that word was spreading around that Elysium had recently fallen and was left in ruins now. At first he didn't believe it, but once he started truly thinking about the situation Elysium must have been in, it started to make sense. He had to make sure though and soon he looked to the sky to where he could usually see the floating city. The sun hadn't risen that high so it was still possible to see it, but he soon saw that it was in fact gone. The look on his face at the realization looked as if he was ready to kill someone. He then asked the person where the ruins of the city were, to which they shakenly answered. The very next moment Argus headed off in the direction he was told.

"Hey where the heck are you going?" Prizma was confused as she hadn't really heard what the other person had said, she got distracted.

"To Elysium, I must see it."

"How are you going to get there?"

"Walking obviously, they said the ruins were in this direction."

"Ruins? Wait hold up."

Prizma was then brought up to speed on the news and the two headed off. After several days they finally reached where the city had crashed. Prizma was left staring at the sight as Argus went straight to look around and search for specific survivors.

None, there were none left. All bodies found were already dead. Many of them were normal Elysians, many others were Organon soldiers. Absolutely none of them were alive. Argus was mortified at this sight now. All of them, every last one was dead. No soldier left. He was truly alone now. Finally Prizma was able to walk into the rubble and found Argus. He was as still as a statue, just standing there, staring at nothing, his expression again looked as if he was ready to kill someone, but it also had this hint of being heartbroken behind it. She went up to him and waved a hand in front of his face to see if he would react.

"Hey, you ok there?" But he gave no response.

She kept trying to get his attention, and soon it worked, but in a bad way. He had lashed out, pushed her to the ground, started yelling at her, at the world. Everything was gone, it was all completely gone. No wait, not completely. He finally calmed down a slight bit as a new revelation came to him. The cloning factories, he just had to go to one and start cloning his army back, it was such a simple solution. He quickly clung onto that idea to save his sanity and soon started walking again.

"Now where are you going?"

"I'm going to where I can get them all back."

He just kept walking and soon Prizma followed behind. Now she was really worried about him and just didn't want to leave him alone while like this. So the two ventured off ye again.


	6. The Factory

Argus had a new target set in mind and was going straight for it, no distractions. He was going for one of the many cloning factories. He knew the location of all of them by heart so he's able to find his way to one no problem. It took several days to reach the nearest one, and Argus barely took any breaks to get there. If breathing was only a voluntary action he probably would have forgotten to do it as he was so focused on his goal. Prizma made sure the two ate and slept and took a break from walking because man her feet were killing her at times. 

Then one day they made it. The sight of the place alone was making Prizma feel on edge, she definitely was not going in there. Argus wasted no time though and went right in. Prizma decided to just wait outside, she'll go in to check on him later. Once inside, Argus went straight for the main machine. He tried to get it to work, but it seemed to be out of ingredients. Instantly he yelled out and punched something unimportant as this just enraged him. So much time wasted, so much was crumbling around him as it seemed more and more he had descended to hell in that fall. He couldn't handle this feeling of loneliness, it was swallowing him whole and felt agonizing. He started looking around, something, anything that would fill up the tanks. He was able to find a few things lying around but there was one very important ingredient missing, the nucleic acid. Without it he would just get a bunch of babies and he didn't need those, he needed his men fully grown like before. He needed to get them back, he HAD to get them back. He had to think of something to get that last ingredient, and quickly his mind went to the one tactic that was common to do when needing nucleic acid.

Soon he was walking out of the facility, Prizma wondering where the hell he was going now. He hadn't noticed Prizma when he walked out, otherwise he wouldn't be heading to where he was going at that moment. He was heading straight for the closest town, luckily it only took a few hours to reach it. Once there Argus was as stealthy as he could have been. Prizma had lost him at this point and was looking around for him. Argus was creeping around houses, looking for the perfect target, and soon he had found it. He peered into a window and saw a lone baby right under it, napping. In the next moment he forced open the window and took the sleeping child and left as quickly as he could. Prizma was asking people around town if they saw Argus, but once he was booking it out of town she saw him and followed once again.

Argus had returned to the facility in the dead of night, still holding the child he had stolen. But by this point the child was already dead, it had started crying soon after Argus left town, so he dealt with it before it could cause people to see him and to just make dealing with it easier. Soon he threw the child into the machine and finally it had the nucleic acid it needed. A wicked grin grew on Argus' face as finally, finally things were beginning to look up. Everything seemed like it would finally get better. He went over to the console, pressed the button and ... malfunctioning.

The word ringed in his head as he just stared at the small screen, a red box with the text 'malfunction' in it popping up every now and then. No words escaped him as he kept staring at the screen, not even a single sound. The only thing that had escaped him next were tears. They begun to stream down his face as everything just wanted to work against him. He was left in a coma and a horrible state so he couldn't do anything for months. He was stuck on an island for another month. Even more months were spent trying to send a signal that was just never strong enough. Elysium had fallen and killed everything he ever knew, the only people he cared for. And now he had gotten everything ready to try and get them back, and then fate had just spat in his face as he continued to stare at the screen. Eventually he fell to his knees as everything was slowly processing to him, how all the pain and sorrow was getting to him.

Prizma had finally caught up once again and this time had built up the courage to walk into the facility. She eventually found him in his current state and slowly approached him.

"Argus ... you ok?"

There was silence for several minutes, until finally he snapped. He bursted out into a mix of laughter and sobbing as finally he could barely take any of this anymore. He might as well have just died from that fall, he wouldn't have to suffer all of this then. Prizma should have just left him well enough alone ... Prizma.

"You ..." He had finally seemed to calm down, no more laughter or tears. Prizma was just more and more confused.

"huh?"

"This is your fault, if you had just left me there to die I wouldn't have to be here now. I wouldn't have to suffer on if it weren't for you!!!"

He looked at her with pure rage and hellfire in his eyes, seeming ready to snap her neck in half at any moment. Prizma slowly backed away until she just ran away, trying to quickly get away from his rage. Argus then started to wreck anything in sight during his explosive episode of rage, not caring of what would happen to anything around him, or what would happen to himself from the damage. The only thing that stopped him was a steel pipe that fell from the ceiling and quickly knocked him out.


	7. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argus simply can't take it anymore

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Argus snapped. Since then he had gone through strong mood swings that formed their own schedule. He'd wake up and either be filled with rage, or sorrow. If filled with rage he would go wrecking the place again until he would calm down, then the sorrow would creep up on him and drown him in the feeling. He would barely eat or sleep and was just filthy. The only reason he didn't starve was the fact that Prizma snuck around the place and left little bits of food for him. He would eat them without even thinking about it. The only reason he got sleep was either from pure exhaustion or knocking himself out from the wreckage he caused. Prizma refused to leave him along like this, she was sure he would kill himself if she didn't keep some sort of watch on him. She wanted to help more but she really had no idea at all about what to do, she's never had to deal with anyone like Argus.

One day Prizma observed Argus as he seemed to be in one of his depressive swings. He wasn't moving at all, he just looked pained and kept staring at the machine. Prizma wondered what he must be thinking right now if he even is at all. He had just stood there for the last few hours, voices were blaring in his head of how he failed, of how he betrayed his men, of them crying out for help. He felt as if a black hole had formed in his chest and it just kept relentlessly pulling in pain, guilt, and loneliness. There was no reason for him to continue on, there was nothing left for him. Finally he took a step forward, Prizma's focus continued to be only on him. However she got to witness something horrible, she saw Argus throw himself into the machine. By the time she got to where he previously was, there was no trace of him left. She looked down in horror as it was clear as day what he had just done. Argus had killed himself.

It would have been her turn to feel sad, but then she remembered this was a cloning factory. She went over to the console and tried to clone Argus. The same malfunction sign had appeared as it had weeks before. But she didn't lose hope, instead she tried to see if she could possibly fix the problem herself. She looked around and found a separate console, it was bigger, screen included, and it had more options on this one and could explain exactly what the problem was with the machine. The problem seemed to be a simple jam so she went looking for it. She came across bones lodged into large gears and she soon tried to break them free. After her attempt was successful, she returned to the console and looked over everything that was on it. Since the system on this one was more complex it could show details about selected clones. She selected Argus and saw the many options of what could be gone into detail about him. The one that drew her attention the most was an option labeled 'memory'. She selected it and saw details of all his memories, when he was a child all the way to the heartbreak he had recently gone through. In the corner she noticed another option labeled 'delete'. Quickly she had gotten an idea, to get rid of his memories so he doesn't end himself like that again once he's recloned. She wasted no time then and started deleting memories. At first she just wanted to get rid of all of them involving the Organon, but his entire life was centered around them. So she deleted them all, a complete restart on life for her friend. Once her work was done she started up the machine and hoped for the best.

In the next moment Argus had appeared in a separate part of the machine and stumbled out of it in a haze. He then observed his surroundings and looked slightly confused, he had absolutely no idea where he was, who this woman was, or even who he was. Once he was done looking around he looked straight at Prizma and with his old firm voice she was so used to, he spoke.

"You there, just who are you and where am I?"

"Hey there, the name's Prizma, you know your shipmate."

"Shipmate?" He sounded slightly skeptical, but that was just because he had no memories at all, so that could have been a lie or he really did forget.

"Yeah remember Argus? We've been sailing on the Red Rust sea for a year now, we run a fishing service."

"... if that is true, then why are we here, where ever here is exactly."

"well you see we were gonna visit my mother a few towns away. Then we were heading back and we saw this place and we came in here because you were curious about it, but then a pipe fell from the ceiling and knocked you unconscious. It must have gotten you good too." Argus still looked at her a bit skeptically, but her story seemed to be plausible. This place did look interesting enough to check out, and it did also seem to be falling apart at the seams.

"So I'm a fisherman then."

"Yep, have been for a year."

"... and my name is Argus"

"Yep"

"... alright, so we're heading back then?"

"Yep again, if you feel ok that is."

"... I don't feel in pain, so I'm fine to walk. If we're going then we should get going already."

"You got it buddy."

And so the two headed back to Porta Fisco and to Prizma's boat. She was happy to see her friend wasn't so distraught anymore, even if he didn't remember anything about anything. Since the day she found him washed up on shore she promised to herself that she would help this guy out until he didn't need it anymore. And now it seemed like he would need it more than ever, so she's fine to keep him around for a little longer.


End file.
